


We Privileged Few

by Impalapossible



Series: We Privileged Few Senator Sam Winchester AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Politician Sam Winchester, Reader Insert, Senator Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Senator Samuel Winchester, the junior senator from the state of Kansas, has desperately tried to meet with the President in order to get support for his bill proposal. However, each time he ends up running into the president’s only daughter. What happens when one of Washington’s most eligible bachelors ends up falling for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Privileged Few

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sam’s Sixty Jobs June created by @teamfreewill-imagine and @latinenglishfandomblog on Tumblr. This is Part 1 of 4. Many characters to come in future parts.

Senator Sam Winchester. Elected by a landslide, Sam promised to work for the underprivileged and impoverished citizens of his home state of Kansas, as well as those around the country. Growing up in the middle class and seeing the struggles of the working poor instilled in him at a young age a desire to make a difference in the world. Unfortunately, as a junior senator and the youngest member of the senate at the age of 32, many of the other members of congress refused to work with him. Most senators claimed he needed a few years in Washington, making proper connections, in order to get anyone’s attention. One senator even had the audacity to suggest he whore himself out to some of Washington’s bachelorettes in order to get their financial support. His older brother Dean got a good chuckle about that one. 

But Sam wouldn’t cave into pressure. He refused to give up just because some old stuffy career politicians told him to sell out to lobbyists. He is Sam Winchester, top of his class at Stanford Law. He worked his way up for everything he had achieved. His story, unintentionally on his part, propelled him far in his political pursuits. He wasn’t wealthy or an elite. He is the every man. He didn’t need to sell out to work his way to the top then, and he certainly wasn’t about to give up now. 

Of course this came with a cost. He “earned” no favors from others and so most of his work had to be done the old fashioned way. Persistent and daily travels to the White House. 

In between all his meetings, on every lunch break, Sam made his way over to the White House. He was told by the Presidents secretary to set up an appointment, but each one fell through for one reason or another. He knew if he was going to get that meeting, it would have to be impromptu at this point.

Making his way through security, he nodded at a few of the interns whom he had met on the way in. A few members of the press attempted to stop him, inquiring about the giant binder which he was carrying, but he politely waved them off.

“I am sorry. I am on official business today. If you would like to set up a meeting call Ms. Bradbury, my secretary. I am sure she will be delighted to work with each of you.” 

As he weaved his way around, Sam passed the office of the Press Secretary she waved for him to come inside. She had a stern expression of her face which reminded him very much of his own mothers whenever she was about to scold him. 

“Senator, come inside.”

Sam took in a deep breath before entering, making sure to close the door securely behind him. He knew if it was open someone would hear and within a few hours everyone in the West Wing would be buzzing about it. 

“How can I help you Secretary Harvelle?” 

She stared him dead in the eyes. “Why are you here again? I told you to set up an appointment with the presidents secretary. Instead you come in here leaving tracks in the hallway and causing people to talk.”

“Well you see mam-”

“I am not done. The press, Senator Winchester, have been snooping around. The rumor appears to be that Washington’s most eligible bachelor is dating someone in this office. Now I know that ain’t true, and you know that ain’t true. But stuff like this could get ugly real fast.”

“I am well aware mam. I know what they are saying and I have told the press the truth when they have asked. I am not worried about the rumors if there is no evidence to back them up. I am more worried about meeting with the President. This proposal, it means everything to me and I need his support.” 

Secretary Harville turned her attention away for a moment in thought before moving towards him. “You know, I support what you are doing. It takes guts. But use that head of yours a little too. Everything you do in this Wing, there is someone watching. Someone listening. Stay on your toes, alright Sam?”

Sam nodded. “Yes, Ellen. I know. Now can I make my way towards my spot in the hallway.” 

“Go on ahead. Just don’t let your constant pacing ruin the carpets or the First Lady will come after you.” 

He waved goodbye and headed towards the spot in the hallway which he designated as his own. It gave a clear view of the oval office, yet was private enough that he didn’t have others to distract him with the exception of some Secret Service officers who had become far too acquainted with him. Due in part to his daily visits and his familiarity with many of the agents at this point, some of them gave him a code name. One which he loathed entirely. 

“Hey Moose.” One of the agents said as she passed him in the hallway, raising her coffee in his direction. 

“Why Moose?” Sam inquired. 

“That’s what Crossroads decided to call you and it just sort of stuck. You still waiting to meet with the big man?” 

Sam nodded. “I need to meet with the President and I will pace these halls until I finally do get my chance.”

The agent sighed and shook her head. “Senator, I have never seen anyone work as hard as you have to meet with the president. Where does your persistence come from?”

Sam smirked. “The men in my family are all fairly persistent when we need to be.” 

“Your poor mother.” A familiar voice called from behind him. Sam’s smile grew wider as he turned around to see you standing there, arms crossing your chest, a mischievous expression cross your face. .

‘Y/N.’

Sam had to admit, although his goal was to meet with the President, he always got a rush seeing you. The way you did your hair. The twinkle in your eyes. The warm smile, one of the first genuine ones he saw in D.C. And that quick wit. How he loved to tease and be teased by you. 

At first it had been very formal. He was nervous to even address you by your first name in case that crossed a line. Yet, as time progressed both of your walls went down. If you had been anyone else’s daughter, any other girl that wasn’t the president’s only daughter, he would have asked you out by now. However, he resisted because of your position and because of his job. Washington would be in an uproar if they caught the two of you together. Even this little flirtatious moments could be dangerous. Not like that would stop him though. 

“Why do you say that Y/N?” His eyebrow perked up as you approached. 

You playfully winked. “Oh no reason.” Sam’s eyes went wide as you moved closer until you stood toe to toe with him. His palms began to sweat and his heart began racing inside his chest. You were close enough for him to feel the heat coming off of your body.

‘Why is she doing this to me now?’ He licked his lips nervously, but you didn’t seem to notice. Or if you did, you gave no indication that you knew what you were doing to him. 

“No reason at all…Moose.” A deep chuckle shook your shoulders for a moment. Sam groaned as the chorus of secret service agents laughed along with you. He was definitely going to have to have them change that “code name”.

“Funny. Very original. Glad to know your law degree is going into make digs at senators just trying to do their job. And please, just call me Sam.”

“Hey, my law degree is just as valuable as your junior senator from the state of Kans-ass. It’s just harder for me to practice law with my father-in-chief running the free world.” You began to pout, a physical trait Sam loved to see on your face. It meant he won this round.

A short silence fell between the two of you until Sam cleared his throat. 

“So, Y/N. What are you plans for the day?” 

You shrugged and moved back a towards the adjacent wall, leaning your back against it. “I had a fitting for my dress today for the White House Correspondents dinner. I hate event’s like that. The world takes a billion pictures of me from every angle and if I dress even one iota wrong, I get ripped to shreds. Men have it so easy. Just need to shave your face, throw on a tux and you are ready.” You slowly examined Sam with your eyes causing a slight blush to cross his cheeks. 

“Well maybe you have more work with your luscious mane of brunette locks. But my point stands.” 

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “You really think they are luscious?”

You rolled your eyes at him. “Get over yourself pretty boy. Can we please change the subject? Did you get a meeting with my dad yet?”

Sam shook his head. “I wish. Our schedules conflict so frequently that I decided I am just going to have to wait to run into him.” 

“Do you realize he is one of the busiest men in the world?”

“Yes, as I have told everyone who has asked. I am aware of his schedule. I am aware he stays up sometimes 20 hours a day. But this matters to me. The longer it takes my proposal to work through committee, the longer it takes to go before congress. And the poor and underprivileged can’t wait.” 

Sam watched as you shifted your weight for a moment, one of your hands resting on your chin. “Well, senator, I know for a fact my dad will be at dinner tonight. He never misses out on my mother’s meatloaf night. Never. You can come back then and get a chance to at least briefly go over it with him.”

‘Did she just invite me over for dinner?’ Sam’s head was reeling with analyses of your inflection of each word which spilled from your lips. Did you sound a little too eager to see him again today? Was this really an invitation to see her father or see more of her? He became so lost in his thoughts he didn’t see you coming back towards him until your hand reached out and touched his arm. He jumped from the sudden rush of your touch, even through his suit coat. 

“Are you okay Sam?” 

He searched your eyes for a moment. There was genuine concern in them. He cautiously reached out and grabbed your hand, pulling it off him and giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go. He could have sworn he saw your face flush as well at his own contact, but again. He never felt sure. 

“Yeah, I am fine. I would love to come to dinner. I haven’t had a home cooked meal in ages. What time should I show up?”

“We eat late so around 8, but if you show up early you can meet my mother. If she can’t get you in with my father, you are out of luck. Plus, it will give us a chance to actually talk. I could use someone closer to my age to talk to.” 

Sam smiled. “Great. See you at 7.”


End file.
